Mario (SSB. Amplified)
Mario is a starter character in Super Smash Bros. Amplified from the Super Mario Bros. franchise. He picks up new voice clips from Charles Martinet, who reprises his role universally. Moveset Mario has the same play style as his previous appearances with minor moveset tweaks. Unique to Mario, you can use Up Taunt to select the pills or fire to change things up aesthetically. Ground Attacks: Jab: Press once for a punch. Once more for another punch with the opposite hand. A final press for a kick. Side Tilt: Mario spins roundhouse kicks and can be tilted up or down. Up Tilt: Mario uppercuts and spins. Down Tilt: Delivers a kick which looks like a trip. Side Smash: Creates a small, fiery explosion with his hand. Can be tilted down or up. Up Smash: Headbutt the opponent upwards Down Smash: Mario "break dance" kicks forward and back. Similar to SM64. Dash Attack: Mario slide kicks Get Up (On Back): Gets up and punches back and then forward Get Up (On Face): Gets up and kicks back then forward Get Up (Trip): While getting up, kicks back then forward Air Attacks: Neutral Air: Performs a sex kick. Forward Air: Overhaed swinging fist that can Meteor foes. Back Air: A backwards drop kick. Down Air: Pulls both legs up and delivers a powerful two-legged aerial stomp. Up Air: Does the Super Jump Punch. It's his old Up Special. Throws: Pummel: Headbutts his foe Forward: Spins and tosses foe forward Back: Spins foes by the legs and tosses behind him Down: Mario slams his foe down on the ground Up: Mario lifts his foe upward Animations: Crawl: No Wall Cling/Jump: Jump Only Tethering: No Jump Number: 2 Standing Still: Mario pumps his fits as he slightly bounces Idle 1: Mario adjusts his hat for a better fit. Idle 2: Moves left and right while holding his fist in his face Entry: Jumps out of an iconic pipe saying "Let'sa go!" Special Animations: Up Taunt: Mario brings out a red Fireball and catches it. Holding this switches to the Megavitamins. Side Taunt: Mario tosses his hat, who's revealed to be Cappy, and Cappy returns to Mario. Cappy is the head mirror when the Dr. Mario alt is present. Down Taunt: Uses his dying animation from the Donkey Kong arcade game. Victory Animation: Mario burst flames from one hand, pulls it back, and poses with his opposite hand out. Mario says "Hoooo...Hah!" Victory Animation 2: Winds up and steps out with a wiind-up punch, saying "Here we go!" Victory Animation 3: Jumps upward, spins landing in a "Strong-man" pose. Team Victory Animation (Luigi): They jump and pose in unison. The ending pose is similar to Super Mario 3D World. Team Victory Animation (Peach): Peach holds hands with Mario as they wave with their other hands. Team Victory Animation (Daisy): Mario and Daist fist bump each other shouting "Yeah!" Team Victory Animation (Rosalina & Luma): A Luma pops out of Mario's hat while Rosalina giggles. Team Victory Animation (Bowser): Mario and Bowser preps themselves for a fight with each other, hands raised. Team Victory Animation (Bowser Jr.): Mario kicks away a mechakoopa. Bowser Jr (or any of the Koopalings) will get furious. Team Victory Animation (Yoshi): Yoshi slowly walks onto the screen and lets Mario dismount for both of them to pose. Team Victory Animation (Wario): Mario poses with two fingers in a "V", but is pushed by Wario, who holds up three fingers. Team Victory Animation (Donkey Kong): Donkey Kong fakes a barrel toss on Mario before holding Mario on Dk's shoulder. Team Victory Animation (Little Mac): Mario counts down from 3 to 1 and comedically tries to raise Little Mac's arm. Team Victory Animation (Sonic): Mario holds up a Power Star and Sonic holds up a Chaos Emerald, both high and triumphant. Team Victory Animation (Geno): Mario smiles as a star spirit rises out of the smiling Geno doll. Trophy Info Mario: Mario is a humble hero of the Mushroom Kingdom and one of the most recognizable faces in all of video game history. He gained his fame battling the original Donkey Kong to save Pauline and later, going on a huge adventure saving the Princess Peach. Don't let his trademark, simple appearance fool you. He's a multi-talented individual, ranging from go-kart racer, plumber, very good jumper, and has used the powers of the items from the Mushroom Kingdom. He is a hero, most of the time, but he did play the role of a bad guy, once. Mario (Alt): Mario is still the all-rounder of Smash. His Fireball bounces off of the ground and is a good poking tool. His Cape makes for projectile manipulation an easy task, but as with all projectile managers, it'll stop working after several times. His F.L.U.D.D now shoots him upward damaging foes above and in the way, but pushes foes approaching from Mario's back. Spin Hammer takes on a slower spin that knocks foes but leaves Mario almost stationary and vulnerable to attacks above him. Dr. Mario: Mario dons a medical professional's outfit to deliver vitamins as Dr. Mario. He use vitamins instead of fireballs to take care of viruses. He isn't alone on this task. His brother takes up the medical professional outfit as well, and even Peach donned a nurse's outfit and now a medical professional outfit to help out Mario's endeavors. I wonder if Mario and his helpers got medical training and licensing to do this. On second thought... I don't know how that works in the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario Finale: Mario gathers a lot fire and unleashes it forward. It drags and pushes caught enemies and does some moderate damage. This fire comes out in two fireballs that rotate in a moderately wide range. However, it can be dodged. A good set up near ledges and/or traps will make the Mario Finale a worthy finisher. Oh, the fireballs are multihit which gives the moderate damage to power to it. Dr. Mario Finale: This happens if you have the Megavitamins equipped on Mario. He sends out two huge Megavitamins equal to the size of the Mario Finale and launches them forward. Like the Mario Finale, it is great with set ups near ledges and traps. It also shares the same weaknesses as they function the exact same way. This one looks real fitting with the Dr. Mario outfit since Mario does this as Dr. Mario. Nothing stops Mario from using this, though. Alt Costumes/palettes Special Attrib. *Kirby regains Mario's hat as a hat and regains Fireball, but holds for the Megavitamins as a Copy Ability *Mario gains a new remix of level clear from Super Mario Bros. rather than reusing the Brawl mix. Trivia *Mario and Ryu are the only fighters to have two different Final Smashes based on taunt use. In Mario's case, it's tied to whether he's got the Megavitamins equipped or not done with Up Taunt. They are only aesthetically different. *Due to the most associations, Mario has the most team victory animations in the game. *The Ultra Hammer Mario uses is an slight amalgamation. It has a small red "Ultra" on the head's ends similar to Super Mario RPG while the hammer itself is of Paper Mario design minus the fact that the hammer isn't paper. Category:Nintendo Games Category:Nintendo Heroes Category:Starter Characters Category:Fighters Category:Males Category:Veterans